


Изменить всё

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Непростительная ошибка для вулканца, непростительная ошибка для друга. Но остальная команда не дремлет…
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 2





	Изменить всё

**Author's Note:**

> НЕ БЕТИЛА, НЕ ПЕРЕЧИТЫВАЛА, когда постила в 2020. Прошу простить, понять, на ошибки указать.

— Спок, ты в порядке? — в голосе капитана звучало беспокойство.  
— Разумеется, капитан.  
Перед глазами старшего помощника еще мгновение мелькали слепящие белые вспышки, как если бы он слишком долго смотрел на солнце.  
— Ты выглядишь каким-то потерянным, — Кирк всё ещё волновался.  
— Бессмысленное и необоснованное высказывание, — привычно поднял бровь Спок.  
Джим явно не собирался так легко отступать, но в этот момент его окликнула Ухура.  
— Капитан, Вам личное сообщение от Звездного Флота!  
Ещё немного посверлив взглядом Спока, Кирк отправился читать сообщение. Спок пошел за ним: лаборатория, в которую ему было нужно, находилась по пути следования капитана.  
Если бы коммандер знал, что случится из-за его невнимательности, он бы...

Зал суда был полон народу. Еще больше людей толпилось возле здания, на крыльце и окрестных улицах, еще миллионы зрителей смотрели прямую трансляцию. Дело, которое должны были разобрать сегодня, всколыхнуло всю Федерацию, и не только её. Особняком от судебной комиссии сидел офицер клингонов с двумя своими солдатами, с другой стороны пренебрежительно смотрела ромуланка, гордо носящая знаки отличия Империи. Слова судьи эхом откликнулись в дальних уголках помещения:  
— Мы здесь, чтобы выслушать всех свидетелей преступления, совершенного офицером Звездного Флота мистером Споком. В знак уважения к вашим предыдущим заслугам, вам дается право высказаться первым.  
Вулканец сделал шаг вперед.  
— Я признаю себя виновным в убийстве Джеймса Т. Кирка, своего капитана.

— Капитан, это не очень хорошая мысль.  
— Да ладно, Спок! — Джим радостно улыбался. — Ничего не случится.  
Два месяца назад, на «Энтерпрайзе», ничего не предвещало беды. Кирк был привычно бодр и весел, корабль направлялся к колонии на Саган-7, мирному поселению, разросшемуся до мегаполиса всего лишь за пару лет. Накануне капитан получил личное письмо от адмирала Ногуры. Джим не спешил отправлять ответ, заявляя Споку, что рутина подождет, хотя адмирал уже дважды напоминал о письме. Никто на «Энтерпрайзе» не знал, что за секреты были у руководства, но при упоминании о сообщении, Кирк шутил, смеялся и менял тему. Теперь же Джим настаивал на небольшом отпуске для себя и посещении ресторана, а старший помощник был решительно против.  
— Капитан, я готов счесть это необоснованным риском.  
— Спок, — закатил глаза тот, — я соскучился по жареному мясу — нормальному жареному мясу. Чтобы слегка хрустела корочка, и специй побольше. Это же мирная планета, здесь одни фермеры!  
— Отпусти его, Спок, — фыркнул Маккой, до этого времени молчавший. — Пусть почувствует себя дома.  
— Боунс, ты не мог сказать ничего лучше в мою защиту? — преувеличенно тяжко вздохнул Джим. — Я глубоко задет сарказмом в твоих словах!  
— Капитан, это не тот вопрос, которым можно пренебречь, — вулканец продолжал гнуть своё.  
Стоя возле капитана, выпрямившись, сложив руки за спиной — воплощение порядка и дисциплины. Но ему не дано было удержать ураган по имени «Джеймс Кирк».

Солнце, пробивавшееся сквозь стекла огромных окон зала, заставляло присутствующих в зале инстинктивно щуриться. По огромному помещению судорожно металось эхо, состоящее из удивленных вздохов и перешептываний. Назойливый гул, словно начинающаяся песчаная буря: так же сметет, погребет — не выберешься. На Вулкане Спок привык к ощущению, когда песок проникает везде: забивается в волосы, в одежду, натирает мозоли на ногах. Сейчас, под взглядами множества наблюдателей, полукровка испытывал нечто подобное.  
— Несмотря на столь категоричное заявление, мистер Спок, суд хочет знать все обстоятельства дела.  
Вулканец позволил себе почти незаметно задержать дыхание, потом выдохнуть, успокаиваясь.  
— Причиной смерти капитана была моя ошибка, как первого офицера.  
— Он убил его собственными руками! — вскочила женщина с сине-зеленой кожей, истошным криком нарушив равномерный гул песчаной бури. Как раненая лематья, не способная сбежать от надвигающейся стены песка.  
Никто не сбежит.

Джим, потянувшись, сладко зевнул и оглянулся на следующего за ним вулканца.  
— Спок, — он пытался говорить с укором, хотя очевидно забавлялся, — вовсе не обязательно сопровождать меня, словно я потеряюсь или забуду вернуться вовремя.  
— Я не исключаю такой возможности, капитан.  
Ответ был произнесен с каменным выражением на невозмутимом лице, но Кирка это почему-то рассмешило.  
— Ты только что пошутил! Признайся, у тебя есть чувство юмора!  
— Вулканцы не шутят, капитан, — чопорно заявил офицер по науке.  
— Тогда что это только что было, Спок? — приблизившись, спросил Джим, продолжая улыбаться.  
Так близко, что вулканец разглядел шальные искорки в глазах капитана. Отблески заката, конечно же, всего лишь отражение заходящего солнца.  
— Вам показалось.

Потолок был белый, с геометрическим узором из черных фигур. Вулканец поймал себя на не свойственной ему мысли о невыносимой скуке. И о бессмысленности происходящего. Если бы не скука, вряд ли обвиняемому пришло бы в голову пристально осматривать особенности здания, словно достопримечательность. Внимательным надо было быть тогда, пятьдесят два дня назад, на Сагане-7.  
В зале не было никого из близких друзей Джима. Маккой собирался остановить процесс. Но даже доктор не мог помешать вулканцу, тем более что ему и мистеру Скотту пришлось уводить плачущую Ухуру, повторяющую, что это она виновата.  
В то утро несколько человек сказало эту фразу, но именно Спок убил своего капитана.

Уже стемнело, когда они добрались до ресторана, выбранного Джимом. Оглядываясь по сторонам, офицер по науке не упустил случая заметить:  
— Капитан, ваш выбор места и времени досуга весьма нелогичен.  
В ответ вулканец получил недоуменный взгляд и еще немного смеха.  
— Спок, тебя смущает, что тут одни парочки?  
— Так называемые «парочки» составляют лишь семьдесят три и две десятых процента окружения, меня больше беспокоит та шумная компания.  
Проследив за взглядом Спока, Кирк увидел изрядно выпивших гуманоидов с кожей необычного синеватого цвета.  
— Цвет морской волны, — заявил Джим и собрался было пойти знакомиться, но старший помощник, останавливая, схватил своего капитана за плечо.  
Спок очень редко делал так. Поняв этого странного, эмоционального человека, вулканец привык доверять его интуиции и харизме. Но сейчас Джим вел себя самоубийственно глупо. Кажется, он и сам это осознал.  
— Ладно, Спок, ты прав, — прохладные пальцы находились в опасной близости от контактных точек для вулканского захвата, это действовало отрезвляюще. — Не будем нарываться. Но если тебе так не хочется выделяться из толпы... может, устроим свидание?  
Спок хотел было сказать, что дело не в этом, что логичнее было бы удалиться в более спокойное и безопасное место, но тут до него дошел смысл сказанного человеком.  
— Свидание, капитан? — почему-то стало жарко, несмотря на ночную прохладу. — Боюсь, я все еще не до конца понимаю юмор землян.  
— Дружеское свидание, Спок. Просто поболтать вместе, поговорить о всякой ерунде, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. За мой счет, если хочешь.  
Что-то было не так. Джим был не такой, как всегда. Слишком расслабленный, слишком...  
— Так что ты думаешь, Спок? — прервал мысли вулканца Кирк. — Откажешься и заставишь меня пить в одиночестве?  
— Думаю, я вынужден согласиться, — сдержанно ответил учёный, — но я не вполне представляю себя «болтающим о всякой ерунде».  
— Спок, ты — это всегда ты! — Джим снова улыбался, озорные искры его в глазах угрожали разгореться во что-то большее. — За это я тебя и люблю.  
И, не дав старшему помощнику произнести хоть слово, капитан ухватил его за руку и потащил за собой.

Женщина уже не кричала — кажется, её успокоили, теперь она, сдавленно рыдая, отвечала на вопросы судьи.  
Спок не верил её эмоциям, он знал, что они были фальшивыми. Но слова Дат’хи — так звали свидетельницу — были настоящими, она говорила правду.  
Кажется с начала заседания прошло уже двадцать минут. Может, больше. Внутренний хронометр вулканца сломался в тот момент, когда он почувствовал, как сердце капитана перестало биться. Тогда время будто остановилось, а теперь оно тянулось бесконечностью. Спок отказался от адвоката, потому что не видел смысла оправдываться.  
Спок убил человека, который доверил ему свою жизнь.

— Эй, ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что было бы, если бы мы никогда не встретились, а?  
Джим изрядно выпил, и начал вести себя еще более необычно, чем раньше.  
— С уверенностью могу сказать, что моя жизнь была бы намного спокойнее, — покачал головой вулканец.  
— Ты хочешь сказать — намного скучнее?  
Перед старшим помощником стоял почти полный стакан с чем-то подозрительно оранжевым. Кирк отказался сообщить что это, сопроводив лишь загадочным «тебе понравится, я уверен». После пары осторожных глотков, Спок с удивлением обнаружил, что странный напиток оказывает на него влияние, близкое к алкогольному опьянению. Причин продолжить употребление странного коктейля вулканец не видел, поэтому просто ждал, когда его капитан утихомирится и отправится обратно. Но человек даже и не думал собираться.  
— Знаешь, Спок, Ногура пытается меня женить, — внезапно сообщил Джим, усмехнувшись. — Её зовут Лори Чиани. Он хочет, чтобы после пятилетней миссии я вернулся...  
Не закончив фразу, Кирк залпом допил оставшееся в стакане темно-синее нечто, и взмахом руки потребовал ещё.  
— Я не хочу возвращаться, Спок.  
Джим пробормотал это очень тихо, почти прошептал на выдохе.  
— Простите, капитан? — вулканец не был уверен, что правильно понял человека.  
— Не обращай внимания, Спок, — привычным уверенным тоном заявил тот. — О, они даже зонтик положили! Мне им что, закусывать?  
— Вы пьяны, капитан.  
— Я? Да, черт возьми! — воткнув зонтик из коктейля в салфетницу, Кирк встал. — Я пьян! Я хочу напиться, пока я свободен! Пока мой корабль еще не в доках Федерации, пока мне еще не впихнули звание адмирала, пока я ещё могу... могу быть собой!  
Офицер по науке был уверен, что Джим сначала хотел сказать не это, но промолчал. Подумав, он осторожно заметил:  
— Вы и так вы, я не понимаю проблемы. Продвижение по службе могло бы быть отличным шансом, а «Энтерпрайз» за эти пять лет нуждается в ремонте, и, возможно, демонтаже некоторых...  
— Да-да, — взмахнув руками то ли для выразительности, то ли просто удерживая равновесие, капитан оборвал речь старшего помощника, — ты прав, это всё звучит просто отлично. Но я не хочу быть адмиралом. Я был бы рад, но я знаю, что Ногура просто хочет послушную марионетку со званием героя и солидными приключениями за спиной. Лори — красавица, умница и карьеристка. Черта с два я куплюсь на этот спектакль, Спок!  
Нагнувшись, чтобы смотреть вулканцу прямо в глаза, Джим зашептал:  
— Спок, давай уйдем. Плевал я на их законы, у меня это самое звание героя, причем трехкратного, я просто потребую отставку — и они мне её дадут, даже с радостью! На отложенные деньги мы можем купить «Энтерпрайз», и если бы ты согласился уйти со мной, мы бы могли...  
— Я собираюсь и дальше служить в Звездном Флоте, капитан.  
Это прозвучало довольно резко. Спок ответил так быстро, словно боялся поддаться уговорам и, в конце концов, ответить согласием.  
Удивленно моргнув, Кирк опомнился и, выпрямившись, громко выкрикнул в сторону подозрительной компании:  
— Никто не желает выпить с капитаном Звездного Флота?  
И под одобрительный рёв — о Джеймсе Кирке слышали все — направился к этим существам со странным цветом кожи. Спок перевел взгляд на оранжевый напиток перед собой и, поддавшись порыву, жадными глотками выпил весь стакан. Сразу же пришло осознание, но приятное тепло уже разливалось по телу, приятно затуманивая обычно ясный разум.  
Всё это было странно и ненормально даже для такого человека, как Джим. Он что-то спрашивал, и, кажется, уже получил свой ответ.

Это была ошибка со стороны Спока. Вулканец был уверен, что воспоминания о событиях, за которыми последовала трагедия, должны вызывать какие-то чувства, но эмоций не было. Было лишь осознание того, что совершенного не изменить, историю не переписать. Джим намекал, он просил помощи, а Спок проявил малодушие.  
«Я был слеп», — подумал вулканец. — «Я не хотел видеть больше, чем мне было нужно».  
Женщина с кожей цвета того самого моря, которое Спок увидел лишь на Земле, закончила говорить, и села обратно, продолжая всхлипывать. В зале суда всё ещё отсутствовали всё офицеры «Энтерпрайз». Что ж, вулканец понимал нежелание видеть убийцу своего капитана. Он ждал решения суда даже с какой-то извращенной радостью — оно будет справедливым, от бюрократической машины правосудия не спасет даже офицерский чин, и Спок сделал всё возможное, чтобы перекрыть себе пути назад.  
Он должен ответить за своё преступление, принять свою судьбу.  
Буря уже началась, и жертвы неизбежны.

— А твой полукровка не желает выпить с нами? — разобрал вулканец отчетливый рык с той стороны, куда ушел веселиться Кирк, — или мы для него недостаточно зеленые?  
Тут же последовало фырканье капитана, показывающее, что грубую шутку он оценил.  
— Он настоящий офицер, дурья башка! — Джим был пьян, и собирался напиться еще сильнее, — в отличие от меня! Где та сиреневая смесь, Дат’ха? Неси еще, я выпью за твои красивые глаза!  
Приятное тепло переросло в жгучее чувство, которое даже вулканец не смог сразу понять — то ли гнев, то ли зависть, может быть — ревность, но в ту секунду ему было не до анализа. Не отдавая отчета о своих действиях, Спок сам не сообразил, как оказался у стола, за которым веселился Кирк. Гневный выдох, почти рычание.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
Угроза в его голосе была настолько явной, что все, кто сидел за столом, затихли и пристально уставились на вулканца. Единственный, кто осмелился бросить ему вызов, был, конечно, Джеймс Кирк.  
— Ты пьян, Спок? — не скрывая искреннее изумление, капитан выдавил из себя нервный смешок. — Спок, дружище, да ты же пьян!  
— Я задал вопрос, Джим, — отшвырнув в сторону сине-зеленую Дат’ху, вулканец схватил человека за воротник и дернул в свою сторону.  
— Видишь ли, Спок, мне требуется намного больше одного стакана, чтобы забыться.

Солнце успело сменить своё место на небосклоне. Глядя на блики, чуть подрагивающие от движения жаркого воздуха, вулканец вспоминал роковые события, и приходил к одному и тому же выводу.  
Кирк был трезв тогда. Капитан был совершенно трезв, но Спок не сказал об этом в суде. Он не сказал никому. Выпив столько алкоголя, Джим осознавал, что делает.  
— Всем встать.  
Шум множества человек, неоднородный: кто-то торопливо вскочил, кто-то поднимался нехотя, словно пытался отсрочить приговор. Бесполезно убегать от урагана, несущего тонны тяжелого песка, — от ветра не спрячешься в пустыне, где нет ни одного укрытия.  
Никакой возможности исправить содеянное. Поэтому вердикт судей представлялся логичным искуплением.  
— Суд принял решение. Мистер Спок, вы приговорены к высшей мере наказания, и в вашем случае, это -...

— Хватит шутить! — вулканец недовольно оскалился.  
Человек в его руках был спокоен. Он не вырывался, не паниковал, — Спок чувствовал его эмоциональный фон. Он снова ждал ответа, ждал какой-то реакции.  
— Я не шучу, Спок. Я всегда серьезен.  
Он так неожиданно равнодушен, умиротворен, это выводило из себя, заставляло кровь кипеть.  
— Так вот что ты чувствуешь на самом деле? — он позволил себе улыбнуться, привычно подняв уголки губ.  
— Откуда тебе знать?!  
Ярость — красная, пульсирующая, горячая магма, жаркая, как солнце родной планеты. Это не то, как должно вести себя настоящему вулканцу. Спокойным должен быть не этот человек, а он сам. Этот человек, раздражающий, мешающий, не дающий расслабиться, причина постоянных волнений.  
Об этом человеке — всего лишь человеке, слабом и эмоциональном, — приходилось постоянно думать, волноваться, радоваться, испытывать эмоции, а потом корить себя за это.  
Во всем виноват он — светловолосый ураган, неконтролируемый, непредсказуемый.  
«Если бы мы не встретились».  
«Если бы его не было».  
Когда Спок пришел в себя, было слишком поздно.

Даже медицина, делавшая невозможное повседневным, не могла вытащить мертвого с того света. Джим был простым человеком, он не мог передать свою Катру, да и не стал бы.  
— Мистер Спок, вы приговорены к высшей мере наказания, и в вашем случае, это -...  
Двери зала, сделанные по старому проекту, распахнулись от пинка, словно в дешевых земных фильмах. Правда, вместо типичного красавца-спасителя заседанию явился крайне недовольный доктор Маккой.  
— Остановите этот фарс немедленно! — рявкнул он, — Ты, вулканский придурок, у тебя мозги на месте или нет?  
Внезапный порыв ветра ворвался через открытые двери. Нет, не порыв ветра — это флаер, у которого даже не были выключены двигатели.  
— Заканчивай с чертовым самобичеванием, — Леонард продолжал радовать отсутствием тактичности. — Подбирай челюсть и идем, пока нас всех не арестовали.  
— Вам не кажется, что беспокоиться об этом уже поздно? — автоматически напомнил Спок.  
— Поздно будет, если ты сейчас не перестанешь корчить из себя мученика, — Маккой с опаской взглянул на судебную комиссию, начинавшую приходить в себя. — Спок, мы можем переписать историю.  
— С технической точки зрения...  
— Заткнись и двигайся, черт возьми! — вспылил врач, — я доктор, а не инженер! Скотти перенастроил «Энтерпрайз», и мы сможем вернуться во времени, поэтому будь добр, покажи свою хваленую вулканскую реакцию и давай уже свалим отсюда!  
«Мы можем вернуться во времени».  
«Но мы не можем всё изменить».  
Не надо «всё». Нужна только одна жизнь.

— Так, а теперь кто-нибудь объяснит мне нормальным человеческим языком, что мы сейчас будет делать? — скрестив руки, Маккой исподлобья смотрел на Спока и старшего инженера.  
Они переглянулись, после чего Спок максимально вежливо выдал:  
— По-человечески — это к вам, мистер Скотт.  
— Эм-м... — перспектива объяснять всё негативно настроенному аэрофобу Леонарду не радовала даже Скотти, — тут дело сложное, тонкое...  
Последовали двенадцать минут объяснений от инженера.  
— Черт побери, если я хоть что-нибудь понял! — воскликнул раздраженно Маккой. — Я доктор, а не физик! Спок, не думал, что попрошу когда-нибудь Вас об этом, но переведите на нормальный язык ту ахинею, что он мне сейчас сказал!  
— Мистер Скотт, — Спок взглянул на доктора, чуть приподняв бровь, — имел ввиду примерно следующее: в результате его действий переместится информация о нас. То есть, для нас это будет выглядеть так, словно мы вернулись в прошлое на два месяца. Для остальных это будет выглядеть так, будто мы просто знаем будущее. А те, кого не будет вместе с нами в момент скачка, соответственно, понятия обо всем не имеют.  
— Вроде как перемещение сознания? — попробовал внести ясность Маккой.  
— Можете считать, что это так, хотя это будет в корне неверным утверждением.  
— Заткнись, Спок, пока я не забыл, что у нас тут спасательная миссия, и не врезал тебе хорошенько.  
Вулканец благоразумно промолчал о том, что он сильнее врача в несколько раз, и способен... ах да, он уже показал, на что он способен.  
— И главное! — выкрикнул Скотти из-под приборной панели флаера, куда он залез что-то доделывать, — всё должно выглядеть так, как было. Если мы сделаем что-то, что изменит реальность, это создаст две разные реальности. По-другому всё должно быть только для нас и, конечно, Джима!  
Задача становилась всё сложнее. Более того, она казалась невозможной. Но не существует заведомо проигрышных сценариев.  
— Погнали! — несмотря на драматизм ситуации, Скотти сиял. — Сейчас немного тряхнет, но...  
Конец фразы Спок не слышал. Резкая вспышка — не света, а чего-то другого, дезориентирующая все органы чувств. Споку потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы избавиться от ощущения, что он одновременно оглох и ослеп.  
— Спок, ты в порядке?  
— Разумеется, капитан, — машинально ответил вулканец.  
Осознание скачка накрыло парой миллисекунд позже. Мгновение — и воспоминания того, что не случилось, но должно случиться, накрыло волной. Если бы не вулканские предки, Спок мог бы потерять сознание, но старший помощник сохранил невозмутимое выражение на лице.  
— Ты выглядишь каким-то потерянным, — голос Кирка слегка дрожал от волнения.  
Спок поднял бровь:  
— Бессмысленное и необоснованное высказывание.  
Джим знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы просто так поверить, но тут Кирка отвлекла Ухура.  
— Капитан, вам личное сообщение от Звездного Флота!

Спок шел за Джимом по коридорам «Энтерпрайза», стараясь успокоить бешено скачущие мысли. Сейчас капитан прочитает то самое письмо от Ногуры. Сейчас у Спока есть около минуты, чтобы что-то сделать, прежде чем поблизости будет проходить один из энсинов.  
— Джим! — неожиданно даже для себя окликнул капитана вулканец.  
— Да, Спок? — тот же словно ожидал этого, мгновенно развернулся, готовый выслушать.  
— Джим... — старший помощник тщательно выбирал слова, — я был и останусь твоим другом. Просто знай это.  
И, не дожидаясь ответной реакции пораженного капитана, Спок быстро зашагал в сторону лаборатории. Ему еще многое предстояло сделать.

Спок запомнил всё случившееся очень хорошо, и сейчас был этому рад. Одна ошибка могла изменить мир вовсе не в ту сторону, в которую бы хотелось, и Джим всё равно умрет.  
Джим. Умрет.  
Почему-то это казалось таким неправильным. После всех тех случаев, когда Спок спасал своего капитана из самых невероятных передряг, казалось самим собой разумеющимся, что Джим просто обязан жить. Что ж, теперь надо отвоевать Кирка у времени.

Доктор Маккой помнил далеко не всё, так как был простым человеком, но это не мешало ему строить свои планы и оказываться в нужном месте очень вовремя. Леонард, глядя куда-то в сторону, протянул Споку капсулу подозрительного желтоватого цвета.  
— Я не знаю, какую конкретно дрянь подсунул тебе Джим, но это должно сработать. Или нет.  
— Так да или нет? — уточнил Спок  
— Будто я должен знать, как это сработает на вулканцах! Я доктор, а не гадалка! — мгновенно вспылил Маккой, потом неожиданно серьезно добавил. — Всё зависит только от тебя.  
Если бы это было так.

Всё то время, что «Энтерпрайз» летел к Сагану-7, Спок пытался дать знать капитану, что-то, о чем сам толком сказать не мог. И поэтому вулканец даже не удивился, услышав от Джима ту самую фразу.  
— А не слетать ли мне в колонию, не распробовать ли местную кухню? — задумчиво произнес Кирк, ни к кому особенно не обращаясь.  
— Капитан, это не очень хорошая мысль, — с секундной паузой отреагировал старший помощник.  
— Да ладно, Спок! Ничего не случится.  
«Ты знаешь, что должно случиться Джим. Несмотря на пять лет миссии, я до сих пор не думал, что ты можешь так хорошо лгать».  
— Капитан, я готов счесть это необоснованным риском.  
Даже зная, что эти слова не сработают, Спок всё еще на что-то надеялся. Учитывая то, что любое изменение бы нарушило все их планы, надеяться было абсурдно. Но Джим не был бы Джимом, если бы легко сдавался.  
— Спок, я соскучился по жареному мясу — нормальному жареному мясу. Чтобы слегка хрустела корочка, и специй побольше. Это же мирная планета, здесь одни фермеры! — интонацией Кирк явно давил на жалость.  
Доктор, до этого ничего не говоривший, все-таки собрался с мыслями, изобразив на лице иронию:  
— Отпусти его, Спок. Пусть почувствует себя дома.  
— Боунс, ты не мог сказать ничего лучше в мою защиту? — капитану, казалось, доставляет удовольствие этот разговор. — Я глубоко задет сарказмом в твоих словах!  
Спок сам не понимал, как ему удается держать себя в руках. Сейчас на кону была человеческая жизнь, жизнь Джеймса Кирка.  
— Капитан, это не тот вопрос, которым можно пренебречь.  
Джим прищурился, будто понимал, что его первый помощник знает. Но тут же снова улыбнулся, и, закинув ногу на ногу, продолжил спорить с вулканцем, не давая тому опомниться. Впрочем, тот уже просто воспроизводил по памяти тот разговор, что должен был случиться. Сейчас не изменится ничего.  
Точка преломления должна быть не здесь.  
Солнце уже почти закатилось, и его последние лучи окрашивали всё в алые и золотистые оттенки. Спок шел чуть позади своего капитана, чутко следя за каждым его движением. Тот, словно почувствовав взгляд вулканца, то ли поёжился, то ли решил размять мышцы, потом с зевком развернулся к своему старшему помощнику.  
— Спок, вовсе не обязательно сопровождать меня, словно я потеряюсь или забуду вернуться вовремя, — Джим улыбался.  
Но вулканец прекрасно знал, что лежит за этими словами, поэтому совершенно серьезно ответил:  
— Я не исключаю такой возможности, капитан.  
— Ты только что пошутил! — воскликнул Кирк, засмеявшись. — Признайся, у тебя есть чувство юмора!  
— Вулканцы не шутят, капитан.  
Это было чистейшей правдой. Всё, сказанное им, было правдой. В этот раз Спок не даст себя обмануть, — ни Джиму, ни самому себе.  
— Тогда что это только что было, Спок? — человек стоял совсем рядом.  
Солнце, в своем последнем порыве, высветлило легкой позолотой волосы, заставило искриться глаза Джима. Это было не иллюзией, это было случайным мгновением. Именно таким его Спок и запомнил тогда, а теперь у старшего помощника была цель: не дать Джеймсу Кирку стать воспоминанием, исчезнуть, как последний луч солнца.  
— Вам показалось.

В ресторане они оказались уже затемно. Спок осмотрелся, вспоминая всех посетителей, и подмечая детали, потом изрек:  
— Капитан, ваш выбор места и времени досуга весьма нелогичен.  
Тот только рассмеялся:  
— Спок, тебя смущает, что тут одни парочки?  
Как раз это никогда не смущало Спока в выбранных Кирком местах. Ну ладно, иногда смущало, но вулканец никому об этом не говорил, и сейчас тоже не собирался:  
— Так называемые «парочки» составляют лишь семьдесят три и две десятых процента окружения, меня больше беспокоит та шумная компания.  
Кирка шумная компания только заинтересовала.  
— Цвет морской волны, — Джим сразу обратил внимание на необычный цвет кожи.  
Вымолвив это, капитан тут же неосмотрительно рванулся к громко болтающим инопланетянам, старший помощник едва успел его остановить, в этот раз прикоснувшись чуть ближе к контактным точкам. Коснувшись его плеча, Спок ощутил эмоции человека: боль наступающего одиночества, ощущение собственной неспособности что-то сделать, нежелание расставаться с «Энтерпрайз» и экипажем.  
Капитан, не ожидавший столь резких действий, на секунду замер. В его эмоциях появилось раскаяние, горькое признание собственного нежелания сдаваться, смертельного желания.  
— Ладно, Спок, ты прав, не будем нарываться, — Джим сделал шаг в сторону, оглядев помещение еще раз, и очаровательно улыбнулся, — но если тебе так не хочется выделяться из толпы... может, устроим свидание?  
Даже несмотря на то, что вулканец знал самоубийственные планы Кирка, обаяние Джима продолжало действовать.  
— Свидание, капитан? — старший помощник приказал себе успокоиться, — Боюсь, я все еще не до конца понимаю юмор землян.  
Кирк рассмеялся, как над хорошей шуткой.  
— Дружеское свидание, Спок. Просто поболтать вместе, поговорить о всякой ерунде, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. За мой счет, если хочешь.  
Это было то, чего хотел Джим. Ему надо было выговориться, и надо было принять решение — окончательное. Вулканец чувствовал себя примерно так же, но смерть близкого друга не входила в его намерения.  
— Так что ты думаешь, Спок? Откажешься и заставишь меня пить в одиночестве? — Кирку не терпелось уже усесться где-нибудь.  
— Думаю, я вынужден согласиться, — четко, как запомнил еще с того, неправильного варианта событий, откликнулся Спок, — но я не вполне представляю себя «болтающим о всякой ерунде».  
Джим обрадовался, его глаза сияли.  
— Спок, — выдохнул он, — ты — это всегда ты! За это я тебя и люблю.  
И Кирк сразу же потащил своего старшего помощника за собой, к уже присмотренному им столику.

Расположившись и сделав заказ, Джим немного помолчал. Он внимательно смотрел на Спока, думая, доверить ли ему свои мысли. Глупый вопрос, учитывая то, сколько раз он доверялся своему старшему помощнику. Тем не менее, капитан не решался заговорить о главном, скрывая смущение за пресловутой болтовней о пустяках. Он подозвал официанта, заказал какой-то коктейль и поставил его перед Споком.  
— Тебе понравится, я уверен.  
Спок незаметно уронил в бокал капсулу, данную ему доктором. Сейчас вулканцу меньше всего нужно было терять способность здраво мыслить.

Прошла пара часов, было выпито немало алкоголя, прежде чем Джим наконец-то сказал:  
— Эй, ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что было бы, если бы мы никогда не встретились, а?  
— С уверенностью могу сказать, что моя жизнь была бы намного спокойнее, — Спок покачал головой, ожидая тех самых слов.  
— Ты хочешь сказать — намного скучнее? — Кирк выдавил из себя подобие усмешки, и, на секунду запнувшись, все-таки решился. — Знаешь, Спок, Ногура пытается меня женить. Её зовут Лори Чиани. Он хочет, чтобы после пятилетней миссии я вернулся...  
Хорошо, что Джим оборвал себя в середине предложения, потому что для Спока услышать это было очень больно. Отчасти потому, что он понимал чувства капитана. Теперь — понимал.  
Капитан разобрался с коктейлем и потребовал еще, после чего развернулся к вулканцу и тихо сказал:  
— Я не хочу возвращаться, Спок.  
«Я понимаю».  
Нет, время еще не пришло.  
— Простите, капитан?  
Выражение лица Кирка резко изменилось. Это была обида и разочарование: чувство, что тебя обманули и предали. Но Джим тут же скрыл эти эмоции:  
— Не обращай внимания, Спок, — он сменил тему.— О, они даже зонтик положили! Мне им что, закусывать?  
Сейчас старший помощник отчетливо видел, насколько невнимательным он был раньше. Он пропускал все попытки Джима раскрыть свои мысли. Теперь же, прокручивая в голове всё произошедшее, Спок отчетливо видел свои ошибки. Но некоторые из них надо было повторить.  
— Вы пьяны, капитан.  
— Я? Да, черт возьми! — капитан вскочил, обозревая остальных посетителей. — Я пьян! Я хочу напиться, пока я свободен! Пока мой корабль еще не в доках Федерации, пока мне еще не впихнули звание адмирала, пока я ещё могу... могу быть собой!  
«Пока я еще могу быть на „Энтерпрайз“, с вами». Нет, время всё ещё не пришло.  
— Вы и так вы, я не понимаю проблемы, — Спок старался сказать это как можно мягче. — Продвижение по службе могло бы быть отличным шансом, а «Энтерпрайз» за эти пять лет нуждается в ремонте, и, возможно, демонтаже некоторых...  
Джим мгновенно уловил смысл, не обманувшись интонациями.  
— Да-да, ты прав, — капитан пренебрежительно отмахнулся от пустых слов, — это всё звучит просто отлично. Но я не хочу быть адмиралом. Я был бы рад, но я знаю, что Ногура просто хочет послушную марионетку со званием героя и солидными приключениями за спиной. Лори — красавица, умница и карьеристка. Черта с два я куплюсь на этот спектакль, Спок!  
Джим на секунду запнулся, после чего наклонился к своему старшему помощнику, и начал шептать:  
— Спок, давай уйдем. Плевал я на их законы, у меня это самое звание героя, причем трехкратного, я просто потребую отставку — и они мне её дадут, даже с радостью! На отложенные деньги мы можем купить «Энтерпрайз», и если бы ты согласился уйти со мной, мы бы могли...  
Для Джима был решающий момент. Сейчас — или никогда.  
Время пришло, но только для него.  
Почти одновременно с ответом Спок незаметно для окружающих коснулся руки капитана. Вулканец надеялся, что эмоциональная близость между ними упростит контакт.  
— Я собираюсь и дальше служить в Звездном Флоте, капитан.  
Спок произнес это чуть быстрее, чем обычно говорил. Слова были сейчас неважны, коммандер сосредоточился на мыслях и их передаче. Обычный человек бы не успел понять и усвоить всю эту информацию, но Джим Кирк был необычным человеком. Он моргнул, ошарашено глядя на своего старшего помощника. Тот начал уже сомневаться, что контакт прошел успешно.  
— Никто не желает выпить с капитаном Звездного Флота? — резко развернулся к сине-зеленым существам Джим.  
Те радостно взревели, узнав в нем того самого Джеймса Кирка, знаменитого капитана не менее знаменитого корабля «Энтерпрайз». Джим, пошатываясь от количества выпитого, зашагал к новым собутыльникам.  
Спок взглянул на поданный ему коктейль. Тот всё еще стоял, почти нетронутый. Вулканец очень, очень надеялся, что доктор Маккой угадал с составом, и, решившись, выпил всю оранжевую смесь. Внимательно прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, Спок почувствовал облегчение — опьянения не наступило. Сознание было ясным, и теперь старшему помощнику надо было лишь пристально следить за своим капитаном — и хорошо сыграть свою роль.  
Кирк со своей ролью справлялся отлично. Ему не надо было притворяться. Он был непривычно раскован — слишком раскован, даже для него. Он смеялся громко, широко улыбаясь. Он отпускал шутки настолько резкие, что балансировал на грани отсутствия такта и открытого хамства.  
Поразительно, как это сходило ему с рук.  
Поразительно, потому что человек явно нарывался.  
— Серьезно? — донесся до Спока голос Кирка, — И это всё, что ты можешь? Да я в школьные годы без закуски мог выпить столько же и еще столько, даже не пьянея!  
Недовольное ворчание непривычного к такому количеству алкоголя гуманоида, потом ехидное:  
— А твой полукровка не желает выпить с нами? Или мы для него недостаточно зеленые?  
Джим фыркнул — это было так глупо, и в том же тоне ответил:  
— Он настоящий офицер, дурья башка! — несмотря на множество эмоций в его голосе, Спок был уверен, что услышал нотки гордости, — в отличие от меня! Где та сиреневая смесь, Дат’ха? Неси еще, я выпью за твои красивые глаза!  
Гордость сменилась горечью. Даже капитан «Энтерпрайза» не в состоянии сразу осмыслить столько информации, переданной телепатом.  
«Как ты собираешься это сделать, черт возьми? Как ты собираешься мне помочь?»  
Спок знал, как. Он почти мгновенно преодолел расстояние между своим столом и шумно веселящейся компанией. Ударив ладонью по столу, он яростно прорычал:  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
Вулканец сам был удивлен тем, что ему тоже почти не приходилось притворяться. После всего случившегося, их разговор приобретал совершенно другой смысл, и Споку действительно хотелось знать. Однако, все кроме Джима всё еще слышали то, что надо было, и начали паниковать, молча наблюдая за тем, что ответит капитан Кирк.  
— Ты пьян, Спок? — тот усмехнулся, всё еще настороженно глядя на своего старшего помощника, — Спок, дружище, да ты же пьян!  
«Я всё еще не представляю, как ты это сделаешь, Спок».  
Мгновенно отреагировав, вулканец оттолкнул мешавшуюся Дат’ху и сжал в руках ворот формы капитана, глядя тому прямо в глаза.  
— Я задал вопрос, Джим.  
Тот снова ухмыльнулся, уже смелее:  
— Видишь ли, Спок, мне требуется намного больше одного стакана, чтобы забыться.  
— Хватит шутить!  
Это действительно нервировало. Как только капитан замечал, что продолжение разговора может причинить кому-то боль — неважно, ему или собеседнику, — он тут же превращал это в шутку, прерывал разговор и менял тему.  
— Я не шучу, Спок. Я всегда серьезен.  
Это неправильно. Так не должно быть.  
«Ты должен верить мне, Джим».  
Сейчас вулканец действительно хотел только этого. Чтобы человек, которого он считал своим близким другом, поверил ему. Доверил свои мысли и открылся до конца. Может быть, тогда Спок сможет сделать то же самое.  
Джим, кажется, успокоился. Сейчас, когда тонкие пальцы касались его, Кирк мог ощущать эмоции своего старшего помощника.  
— Так вот что ты чувствуешь на самом деле? — он улыбнулся, как будто не был на волоске от смерти, обыденно и привычно тепло.  
— Откуда тебе знать?!  
«Знаешь ли ты, Джим, как больно было потерять тебя? Знаешь ли ты, как мучительно было видеть людей, оставшихся по моей вине без того, кто их вёл? Понимаешь ли ты это всепоглощающее одиночество, ломающее волю и желание жить самому? Знаешь ли ты...»  
Ясные глаза человека перед ним, его мягкий мысленный импульс.  
«Знаю, Спок. Я понимаю».  
Разговор, который состоялся только для них двоих. Который никто больше не слышал.  
Спок сосредоточился и сжал пальцы на хрупкой шее человека.

— Мистер Спок, вы приговорены к высшей мере наказания, и в вашем случае, это -...  
Когда со стороны входа раздался шум распахиваемых дверей, Спок был даже рад. Невыносимая скука — ждать, пока закончится суд за то, чего он не совершал. Уже оказавшись во флаере, Спок сообщил:  
— Не думал, что буду испытывать приятные эмоции от встречи с вами, доктор.  
— Заткнись, Спок, сделай доброе дело, — огрызнулся Маккой, — а то я сегодня какой-то Санта-Клаус, а не доктор: всем разношу счастье и подарки судьбы.  
— А вот я просто в восторге!  
Восседая в кресле пилота, Джим подмигнул медику, потом улыбнулся своему старшему помощнику.  
— Думаю, теперь можно смело творить безумства, не боясь изменить ход истории! — голосом, не сулившим ничего хорошего этому миру, объявил Джеймс Кирк, вполне себе живой и здоровый, — Спок, ты был неподражаем. Я не думал, что они купятся на это второй раз.  
— История с ромуланским устройством невидимости не предавалась огласке, — пожал плечами Спок, садясь в кресло второго пилота, рядом с капитаном. — Тем более, мало кто знает об этой вулканской технике. Считается, что лишь единицы способны правильно исполнить этот прием, зато получающееся в результате коматозное состояние очень легко спутать со смертью.  
— Давай, зачитай на лекцию о том, какие вулканцы замечательные! — скривился Леонард, пристегиваясь. — Мне кажется, или кто-то пару дней назад серьезно собирался угнать «Энтерпрайз»?  
— Боунс, обижаешь! — хмыкнул Кирк, — а куда, по-твоему, мы летим?  
Маккой тут же ужаснулся, осознав свое недалекое будущее:  
— Джим, чёрт возьми, я доктор, а не угонщик!  
— Никогда не поздно сменить профессию, Боунс, тем более, мы теперь беглые преступники и один труп.  
— Я уже жалею, что спас твою задницу.  
Джим не слушал. Напевая какой-то веселый мотив, он уже разворачивал флаер к орбитальной станции, на которой была пришвартован его любимый «Энтерпрайз». Спок, коснувшись его плеча, чуть не вздрогнул от безумного энтузиазма и жажды лететь, неважно куда.  
Но именно с этим безбашенным человеком, радостно предвкушавшим свое появление перед пораженной командой, было его, Спока, место.  
И теперь перед ними была открыта вся Вселенная.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор черпал вдохновение в промежутке неизвестности между ТОСом (все хорошо и все дружат) и СТ1 (Кирк женат и адмирал, док этого не одобряет, Спок изображает еще больший спокерфэйс, чем обычно), а веселые идеи путешествий во времени, угона «Энтерпрайз», смертей и воскрешений с прочими радостями жизни взяты из последующих мувиков.  
> Т.е. мысль была такова: «О, Спок, круто, я теперь формально труп, ты и половина экипажа — преступники, вот это я понимаю, отмазались от службы в флоте...»  
> А о времени мысль брала из «Врата Штейна».  
> (на самом деле много мелких деталей вроде той же химии я снова забыла объяснить :facepalm: , за это мне неудобно)


End file.
